


Playing Matchmaker - TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED

by soleil_giver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Master Plan, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil_giver/pseuds/soleil_giver
Summary: A Klance canon divergence AU:When Keith's and Lance's pining gets out of hand, the crew decides to step in. They're oblivious and dense, so each of their friends comes up with an idea to get them together.This takes place after season 7 of Voltron: Legendary Defender.A couple things:- There will be no action or plot in this fic, it's solely focused on Klance.- Adam is not dead in this fic (and he will not die).
Relationships: Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Playing Matchmaker - TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED

"This is getting out of hand," grumbled Pidge as soon as Keith and Lance had left the room. They had accidentally touched hands and blushed super hard.

"I quite agree," said Allura without looking up from her book. Romelle looked at her funny.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked.

"You know Keith and Lance?"

"Yes?" said Romelle quizzically.

"They're not courting."

"What?!" Romelle exclaimed. Pidge rolled her eyes.

"I was surprised as well," said Coran.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say," the green paladin continued, "We should stage an intervention. We have to make them realize that they have crushes, and put them in scenarios where they can confess."

The rest of the team murmured their assent. These past few weeks, Keith and Lance had been getting a lot closer. They were finally comfortable in each other's presence, a bit too comfortable, to be honest. They would lean against one another at all moments of the day, flirt/bicker, and go all rosy-cheeked around each other. It was insufferable.

"I'll take care of Keith and Hunk'll take care of Lance," said Pidge.

"Um... How about I take care of Keith?" asked Shiro. "I know him better, after all."

"Fine," sighed Pidge, sad that she'd miss out on drama. "Though really, you and Adam are just as bad. Just ask him out already!"

"Pidge, it's not that simple... We broke off our engagement the last time I saw him."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll figure it out... Now, we need a name for this operation!"

"How about operation Laith?"

"Ugh no, that sounds icky," said Allura.

"What about... drumroll please... Klance!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Yeah, that definitely sounds better..." said Hunk.

"Then it's settled! We are go for Operation: Klance!"

***

"So, Lance, is there anything you wanna tell me?" Hunk asked later when they were alone. It had been a long day, and him and Lance were playing Killbot Phantasm 2 in Lance's room. No point in being subtle, he thought. Lance is a dense idiot anyway. 

"What do you mean?" replied Lance, trying to look unbothered (and miserably failing).

"Well... You keep staring at Keith, and whenever you make the slightest physical contact you go all red. It's painful to see, honestly."

Lance went beet red. 

"Does everyone know?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Oh shit, I'm that obvious... Wait! Does Keith know?"

"Nah, he's just as dense as you are," Hunk said. "Lucky for you, I guess."

"Thar explains the knowing looks Pidge keeps shooting me... I swear to god, if any of you tell Keith, I will hire an assassin to take you out!"

"Chill, dude, we wouldn't intrude like that..." Hunk trailed off, knowing full well they would- and that they were already doing it. He laughed sheepishly. "Confess to Keith and it won't be a problem."

"As if!" Lance declared. He then paused a moment, "Wait, you don't think it's weird?"

"What's weird?"

"That I like boys," said Lance under his breath.

"Lance, my buddy, my dude, do I look like a homophobic person?"

"No..."

"Well there you have it. Also, we deal with Shiro on a daily basis, and he's like the biggest disaster gay ever!"

"You're right, I forgot. So you think I have a chance?"

"I'm sure you have a chance."

"Thanks, Hunk! Can I talk to you about Keith now?"

"Sure," said Hunk reluctantly. Here we go... Hunk sighed. He knew Lance was gonna talk his ear off about Keith now. Curse you, Pidge! Why couldn't you talk to him about it?

***

"Sooo... You and Lance, huh?" Shiro asked teasingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Keith responded stubbournly. Shiro quirked an eyebrow and poked Keith's cheeks.

"Your cheeks are already sooo red though..."

"Ughhh why Shiro? Why do you have to do this to me?"

"To encourage and cheer you on, obvi."

Keith rolled his eyes and groaned.

"No one says obvi Shiro, that's so weird. Besides, I probably don't have a chance. Lance is straight as a stick."

"As straight as a wavy stick, mayhaps."

Keith groaned even louder.

"Have you seen all the girls he flirts with?"

"Have you seen the way he goes red when you touch hands?" Shiro took Keith's hands in his. "In all seriousness though, have you considered that he only flirts like that to overcompensate? He might be insecure. I honestly think you have a chance. Just go for it, ok?"

"I refuse. The day I tell him is the day pigs grow wings."

Shiro groaned. There was a long road ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed this first chapter! 
> 
> I don't have any strong opinions on ships, but I'd like to include a couple others then Klance and Adashi, so please make recommendations in the comments! (No other ships involving Keith, Lance, Adam or Shiro though. The MFE squad will be making an appearance, so you can do ships involving them.)


End file.
